House of Anubis Next Generation: I Play To Win
by Nickishea
Summary: Andrew is now at anubis house fighting evil with sibuna becasue he couldnt care less about school or anything else nothing gets in his way like with the others however he still has his competitive fight with co-sibuna leader and one of the osirian twins jessica The two are always trying to beat each other even though the secretly share feeling for one another. Rated T for bad stuff
1. house of sibuna,house of girls

Andrews pov

Finally i was at anubis house. Time to show off getting into sibuna without having any powers, its probably because im so amazing strong and smart and great at planning and scheming and im so clever and good looking. i thought as i stepped out of the car with the rest of sibuna sam max austin ryder..._angelina _who isnt that bad... _vanessa_ ugh...of course the most beautiful and awesome girl ever... jessica. she was he only girl in the entire world for me no one else is that devious dangerous and evil, i really like her. sure her twin jessica is just as pretty as she is since they're identical but theres just something about her. Maybe its our constant competitions that does it we are always fighting with each other and i guess that just forces me to like her. OK ANDREW SHUT UP I GET THE POINT YOU LIKE HER! Max whisper yelled at me. fuck i hate that he can mind read now. dude if we're sharing a room like we planned to you and sam better stay out of my dreams. i said slapping his face. fine, and don't slap me. he said. toughen up dude really. i said to him as he frowned. i laughed. anyway then all the other kids got out but our parents didnt pick them to be in sibuna. it was ali alex ryan chloe anabell nick and tony. then there were some new kids that got out of other cars. tiffany who was HOT isabella emma nicki and ana, the were all gorgeous especially tiffany but yapper is more my type, thats right i call her yapper apparently her dad called her mom yacker because she was always complaining and talking about everything and since jess is just like that i changed the name to yapper and call her that she hates it and that brings me joy. i know i just said i liked her but its a love/hate relationship ok. i dont know why im thinking this way its like im telling a story cool!

still andrews pov

im hungry maybe theres food inside. i thought as i ran into the house shoving pancakes and crescents in my face with i smiled. how are you not sick im sick just looking at you, well nevermind that probably happens to everyone when they look at you. said jessica as she walked away and high fived her twin vanessa and my sister ali who are also her bff's. i wouldnt be talking have you looked in the mirror lately. i said as i picked her up brought her into the bathroom as she tried squirming in my arms the i placed her down and sprayed whipped cream on her face. not so pretty huh. i said as she frowned. ali and vanessa ran up to her and grabbed the whipped cream of her face and flung it at my jock jacket. tell me you did not just throw whipped cream at my jock jacket this jacket is only givin to awesome people you know. he said angrily it was true though and they knew it that jacket is my baby. the smirked and laughed. as i picked up ali and vanessa and locked them in my new room. then i picked up jessica and put her in the cellar and again she squirmed and squirmed until she kicked me leg and i fell over along with her. you know that wasnt your smartest move. i said. ya well it was better then being held captive by you. she said in her cocky half british have american accent. then she tried to get up but i pulled her leg and she fell again. then i heard footsteps and and al and vanessa came running down. oh ya i forgot it only locks from the inside. i thought. they helped up jess as the started kicking my then i pulled them all down and ran up the stairs holding the door nob and pushing my body against the door so the couldnt get out. ha three against one and you guys still can't get out. ACTUALLY YOU BITCH YOU HURT JESS AND SHE'S ON THE GROUND WITH NESSA NEXT TO HER TRYING TO HELP HER UP ITS JUST ME CAUSE IM TRYING TO GET HELP! ali screamed at me. then i bursted through the door and ran down the stairs i lifted jessica up and looked at her bleeding knee cap, yikes i cant believe i did this. i picked her up and raced her into their room. while ali and nessa got bandages and stuff. im so sorry jess. i said. i know we always fight you didnt know and it doesnt hurt. she said grasping her knee in pain. would you stop acting tough for one second. i said placing her on the bed. no. she said smiling the then gritting her teeth in pain again. ali and vanessa came in with a first aid kit and handed it to me. we're going to get some food i know you already stuffed up pancakes andrew so jess you want anything. vanessa said rudely during my name and kindly during jessi's name. no thanks not right now anyway. she said as they walked out the door. i wiped away all that blood from her knee and wrapped it with a bandage. again im sorry. he said. its ok i said kissing his cheek. i guess she knew i liked her cause other wise she would never do that, wow im really bad at hiding crushes. i thought i i softly smiled trying not to show to much excitement i heard her slightly giggle. ya im so bad at hiding excitement too. i thought kinda embaressed.


	2. house of jess, house of anonymous

andrews pov

Again im so sorry about your leg. i said as i finished bandaging her leg. its ok we fight so competitively all the time one of us was bound to get hurt like this at some point. she said smiling. true we do get pretty agressive. i said as we laughed. ill go get us some food but you have to stay in your bed all day. i said as she groaned. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... she yelled. HA... HA...HA! i said as i stuck my tongue out at her. i went downstairs and filled up a tray full of amazing food that the world was kind enough to give us... thank you god. i thought as i headed back upstairs eating a muffin. when i walked inside jess was in a sports bra and short short stretching her knee out. DUDE! JUST STAY IN BED AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU SLUT! i yelled at her. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT NAME IM NOT A... she started to yell until i shoved a tang top in her mouth. she frowned and shot me and evil glare as she put it on. And dont act like you didnt like that. she said smiling. dont flatter yourself miller. i said with a smirk as i remembered the beautiful sight.

still andrews pov

was in my room talking to sam and max when jess came bursting through the door. I thought i told you to stay in bed! i yelled at her. OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! IM NOT YOUR PUPPY! ooooooooooooooooh. max said. jessi burn! sam said. we both slapped them and then continued our arguing. in the end i ended up picking up jess ( again ) as the boys laughed like crazy at the sight and taking her to her room she kicked and screamed which just resorted to her banging her feet on the railing a lot and her voice hurting. then she started to punch my stomach. Ok you have a better chance of kicking and screaming again you know that my awesome abs will hurt your hands not the other way around. i told her as i walked into her room. PUT ME DOWN! she yelled. fine. i said with a smirk, and with that i lifted her higher into the air and then threw her onto her bed. she just made it and didnt fall off her bed but i was still laughing my head off. she gave me a look. what i said still laughing. you know what that was just COLD she said. HEY you asked for it. i said. Whatever can you just get out your so annoying. she said rolling her eyes. Gladly! i said as i left the room. I went downstairs and walked back into my room. The second i walked into the room max and sam started laughing again so i just walked out and went into the common room. I went on my laptop and went on to my private chat with this girl ive been chatting with for a while. The thing is i know nothing about her except for that she likes all the same things i do. I Would really like to meet her because i should probably get over jess since she obviously doesnt like me. Plus, i think i really like this girl... she wont't tell me her name though she calls herself anonymous.


	3. House of dating, house of atlantic city

andrews pov

i walked downstairs after having another fight with jess and walked into my room. when i walked in max and sam had disgusted looks on their faces. Man i hate the fact that they have telepathy. max and sam are my best friends they feel what i feel but since the have telepathy the literally feel what i feel, and when something like hat happens with jess, count on them to know. Duuuuuuude! sam said. That is messed up why the hell you stripping down with your girlfriend over there. max said. she's not my girlfriend. exactly! sam said pointing a finger at me closely. you dont strip with someone thats not your girlfriend, especaily someone who's already in a relationship! max said. I know that... WAIT WHAT!

Max! we werent supposed to tell him remember the whole house agreed to not tell him. sam yelled. SHUT UP AND JUST TELL ME WHY THE HELL HE JUST SAID THAT WHO IS SHE DATING! i yelled. the room was silent. WHO IS SHE DATING! i yelled again. RYDER! max said. dude seriously what is with you today im the one that always messes up! sam yelled.

What! how long has this been going on! i yelled. about a week. sam said sitting me down. How could he do that to me he's my own brother. i said. remember that he has no clue that you like her we're the only ones that know. max said. ya i know but i just thought that she might have liked me also and now i guess not... wait why didn't i know but everybody else did? i asked. well... because we've been wiping you memory, like a lot. max said. Damn it max! sam yelled. WHAT! i yelled. im sorry we just didnt want you to get hurt. sam said. how much have you erased from my mind. i asked. almost everything, most times that we're all together now their with each other its been hard but we've been doing a good job thats why we've been staying close to you lately to make sure that you didnt see anything when we werent there to erase it. sam said. i understood but still couldnt take it. im not mad at you guys I'm just upset about them. i said as i stood up and stormed out of the room.

I can't believe this Jessica and Ryder? I thought as i sat down on the ground of the cellar giving myself a headache trying to make sense of this. I looked at frobishers tomb and pretended i was in some therapy session with him. At that second a piece of glass fell from the sky. Shit! i yelled taking cover. It was just another piece of glass from the sun roof in the cellar that always fell. It was still shattered from when jess's dad broke it after trying to get out to save her mom. I'm the one thats supposed to save jess like that not ryder, i said burying my head in my hands.

* * *

Andrews pov

I woke up and walked into the kitchen almost everyone was in the kitchen already. I saw jess and ryder sitting next to each other with his arm around her shoulder and stuffed some food in my bag and simply said, I'm late for class as i walked into my room grabbed some extra clothes and a ton of money i kept hidden and stormed out. Hearing some of he other kids saying, whats his problem and laughing. I walked out on my leather jacket and went to the spot where i hid my motorcycle and started it up and got on. I took out my phone and went on maps typing in Atlantic City as i pulled my fake ID out of my secret pocket in my wallet.


	4. house of America, house of crashes

**_Back at the house 7 hours ago_**

_Ok andrew wasnt in school all day, where is he? Ryder asked. I don't know but he looked pissed at breakfast. angelina said. They were having a sibuna meeting and Andrew wasn't there Andrew never misses a sibuna meeting. uh jess why is his jock jacket in your room. ryder asked. Oh he must have left it in here yesterday, he was helping me with my leg. jess said. oh ok, max sam can i talk to you for a second. ryder asked. yeah, they both said walking outside. Where is Andrew he never goes anywhere without his jock jacket, he says it symbolizes his awesomeness. ryder said. I __don't know but we should probably tell you that your dating andrews dream girl. Sam said. Damn it! that makes so much sense. ryder said with his head in his hands. suddenly ryder popped his head back up and said, I know where he is. He stormed back inside the room and said, Guys we're going to America, specifically... Atlantic City!_

* * *

_**Present time**_

Andrews pov

Come on David keep 'em coming. I said as the bartender and friend of mine David handing me and some girls i picked up another 5 rounds of shots. WHOO! i yelled as i finished all of them. I am so drunk i will probably do anything right now, Im gonna go gamble! come on girls. i said laughing. Thats it, I'm coming with you david said as he left his bar putting up the closed sign. Dude dont close the bar thats my home. i said sounding like a drunk hippie. I headed over to the blackjack area with david and started to play. After ten minutes i lost $1,000... the got $5,000. Im so good at his game i said as i kept playing. When i was done with that i had $60,000, and that was the game i was the worst at. I played every game and had $500,000. Then i headed to the bar and my and David had a few more drinks of scotch he was drunk by then too. Heeeellloooo! David said to some girl. I was drunk so it took me a second to realize it was nessa and next to her was Ryder and nest to him was jess behind them was angelina and austin and then i looked next to me and max and sam. Lets go. Ryder said angry as he walked over and threw me over his shoulder. duuuude, where you talking him. david asked. away from your drunk ass. vanessa said. oooh feisty. david said pulling vanessa over to him. hey ness a you think you could keep this guy busy so that we can get down to business with this guy, he seems really interested in you. max said. why do i have to be the babysitter?! she whined. Fine.

I gave you that fake ID so we could go to places like this TOGETHER, what were you thinking. Ryder said. I was thinking i could do whatever i want, your not dad or mom. i said. Yeah well i am your older brother and i care about you a lot, if i didnt i wouldnt have given everyone here a fake ID and flew the to America! ryder yelled. You... are.. NOT...my brother, and you ... NEVER... will be. I said as i walked downstairs and grabbed david who was making out with nessa. Oh thank god! nessa said as she ran upstairs. I walked outside to Davids car and he started driving. As he turned a corner i saw huge lights getting bigger until i heard a huge crash and saw black... all black.


End file.
